1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of anti-theft tags for electronic article surveillance systems.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are made of record: 3,500,373; 3,911,534; 3,942,829; 3,973,418; 4,104,622; 4,156,302; 4,311,992; 4,339,853; and 4,502,717.
It is known to construct a resonant circuit for an article surveillance tag using a spiral winding in a single layer or plane which is known as a pancake or wafer design.